Sekirei and Sniper-Scythes
by Shadlith
Summary: The Sekirei spaceship lands not in our world, but the shattered world of Remnant. The natives immediately decide that teaming up with the superpowered, somewhat subservient, space aliens of love would probably be a good idea. Twenty years later, team RWBY enters beacon, and each person gets a chance to wing a bird. Oneshot, probably.


The number 01, the goddess of the Sekirei, was in a rather bad mood. She felt she could safely blame this on the hordes of... _things_ that prowled the area around the spaceship. No matter how many she'd struck down with the stick she'd taken chosen to wield (having no weapons on board, and the ship itself having been torn apart), more and more of them arrived. Endless numbers of these soulless creatures, these... false things that did not deserve even the name of a beast. She wondered, sometimes, why the spaceship had brought them here, to this world without people with whom her feathers could find an Ashikabi. She had, after all, seen no signs of any natives, and no one for any previous settlers to have met.

She sometimes wondered if they'd been overrun by the strongest of these creatures before they could find their destined ones. Even she had trouble with just one of the largest of the beasts, a quadrupedal thing with tusks and a trunk.

And then those four came. Loud cracks split the air, and small projectiles that she could only barely make out tore through the monochromic, bony beasts, blasting them apart. One of the figures blurred forth, nothing more than a white mark against the shadowed background, slicing through the beasts with a golden blade that shone like the sun. A second, a male dressed in a black suit, called forth massive swathes of flame and lightning, clearing the woods of the beasts with a power that almost approached that of one of her feathers. A third followed, a young woman with a gray cloak, holding a strange device that spat small shards of crystal, each of which exploded into massive conflagrations that tore apart their targets. Some form of firearm, she supposed. The fourth had a simple axe and shield combination, and appeared to be hanging back, perhaps protecting the other two as they called destruction upon the creatures.

The number 01 joined in, swinging the stick in simple, wide, arcs that nevertheless tore apart the things that dared to harass her ships and attempt to bring harm upon her dear feathers. With the addition of four others, the tide turned around, and the endless flow turned to a more manageable level before finally coming to a complete halt.

"... May I ask for an explanation?" The one in white asked. Now that he had stopped moving, the Number 01 could see him clearly. He looked young, if what she knew of the natives was correct. No more than a couple decades behind him.

"I am Number 01." She told him calmly, "The one who guards the feathers within this ship until they find their destined ones." It was odd how easy it was to understand him. No matter what else had happened, it seemed that the languages they had gathered before arriving were accurate enough, though it left her with a slight accent. One that she made sure to note to be rid of at the earliest of opportunities.

"Right..." The man glanced back at the others, who all seemed somewhat confused. One of the women, the one with the gray cloak, rolled her eyes, pulling it off. She was tall, with long blonde hair, sharp features, and tan skin.

"Put this on, please." She said firmly, handing it to the Goddess, who pulled it over herself with little fuss. "We'll deal with the details later. For now, we need to finish our mission and clear the area. We've got reports of a Goliath deciding to attack the nearby farm." At the goddesses's confused look, the woman formerly in gray elaborated. "The big ones. Four legs, bony plates are on their faces, long tusks and noses. Twenty stories tall."

The goddess closed her eyes, checking the memory against the details that the ship had fed her while they were in flight. "I have already slain that one." She finally said after a moment of mental confirmation. "It was... troublesome to deal with."

The four stared at her in surprise. Her face was impassive. "There _are_ tracks." The one who had called forth the flames finally offered, pointing them out to the others. "And judging from the combat ability she had with what looks like a stick, I wouldn't be too surprised if she actually managed to kill one of those things. Especially if it was... troublesome. I'm Onyx Fern, by the way. Our striker and fearless leader is Sterling Gardine. Hui Narki is our sniper, she's the one who just offered you her cloak. Wenge Harik is the guy with the shield. We're team SNOW. Uh, do you have a name?"

"I am number 01." She repeated impassively.

The man, Sterling, apparently, stepped forward. "Right. Um, well either way, we should probably get you to Vale, where it's safe." She frowned at him.

"I am not willing to leave my feathers behind."

"... Bring them with you?" Sterling suggested, sounding confused. Number 01 sighed, realizing she'd have to show them what she meant.

"Follow me." She ordered, turning around and entering the ship. They did. She showed them the feathers, all unhatched.

"... I'm going to need to make a few calls." Sterling finally said.

* * *

 **Twenty Years Later, Beacon Academy, Yang POV**

The initiation had just come to an end. We'd all found our partners, grabbed the chess pieces, and turned them in. Now we had to undergo the second part of the initiation, checking if any Sekirei would bond with us. Technically, they weren't biological weapons made out of dust and shaped like people. Of course, this was the same 'Technically' that said Faunus weren't to be treated as inferior to us humans. So basically, it was true for all legal purposes, but then the bad guys went ahead and ignored it anyway, and no one really tried to stop them.

"Now," Professor Ozpin announced, "You will each enter the room one by one. If a Sekirei chooses you as his or her Fated one, then he or she will wing him or herself on you. If you are chosen for this, you will receive the benefits appropriate to an Ashikabi and Sekirei group. Attempting to coerce the Sekirei is a punishable offense, and the punishment will be carried out immediately by all the Sekirei in the room."

A few moments of looking over us later, he finally began calling out names. One by one, we started heading in. Finally, he got to my adorable little sister, Ruby. "Ruby Rose." He announced. She gave me a slightly nervous look, and I grinned at her.

"Make some friends!" I called to her cheerfully. She pouted at me, remembering our conversation from before we'd gotten to mess around in the forest, but quickly made her way in. A few moments later, Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Ms. Rose has been chosen as the Ashikabi of... number 04, Karasuba." He actually seemed a bit worried about that, which made me immediately begin worrying as well.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Weiss. The Sekirei had originally been found by a hunter group hired by Shnee, and were, technically speaking, Schnee property until they were born. Morality aside, it meant that the Schnee dust company was the most familiar with the various Sekirei and their quirks. Luckily, being Ruby's partner, she was willing to tell me.

"Karasuba, the Black Sekirei." She recited quietly. "Sword user. One of the most powerful, as well. Fast, and has the ability to negate elemental abilities by blocking them with her nodachi. Purely a melee type, but her high speed and effective defense makes up for it."

"So why does he look worried?" Blake asked, frowning a bit.

"Karasuba's... violent. Extremely so." She explained, "She doesn't just like fighting, she likes _killing._ They had trouble with the initial conditioning because she prefers to enjoy the blood and the emotions of her victims. They decided that anyone she reacts to gets put on an immediate psychological watchlist."

"Ruby's not like that!" I protested immediately.

Weiss just watched the stage carefully. "The Sekirei have a psychic link. _Something_ attracted her to Ruby."

"Yang Xiao Long!" Professor Ozpin suddenly called out. I absently wondered what sort of method they were using to sort us, it obviously wasn't alphabetical order, before heading down the hallway into the room. Then I stopped in shock, all thoughts of Ruby's new, violent partner gone. Besides, she'd be fine, it wasn't like Sekirei would try to hurt their Ashikabi, right?

But like I was saying, I stopped the second I entered the room. And seriously, "room" is understating it. It's huge, and it looks awesomer than any room ever. It's like someone took every awesome bit of gadgetry and threw it all over the walls, and then covered the space between with weapons. The inhabitants didn't hurt. It was like every single one of them was eye candy. Especially the four guys. One of them, a guy a couple inches shorter than me with gray hair, immediately got up and walked toward me. Also? He was almost as hot as I was. Rawr.

"Hello." He said politely, giving me a smile, "I'm Homura, Number 06."

"Hey." I grinned back. "I'm Yang Xiao Long. Wanna partner up?"

"I'd be honored." He replied, grabbing my hand and brushing his lips across the back.

"A gentleman, and hot? You're definitely my type." I teased. "So I'm packing quite a bit of firepower, how about you?" As I spoke, I smashed my fists together and activated my semblance, flipping my eyes to red and setting my hair alight.

"The same." He raised a hand and snapped. A moment later, he was holding a ball of flame.

HELL YES.

* * *

AN: Okay! So this is an idea that was stuck in my head, and that I couldn't get out. What if the Sekirei had landed on the broken and overrun world of Remnant instead of earth? Lots of things!

So here's the changes to the Sekirei that are important.

1) Since Remnant humans are flat out stronger than our humans, there wouldn't be any worries about tuning the Sekirei down. Which means all of them are going in at the same power level as the single digits from canon. A few of them will, in fact, likely end up stronger because the Remnant humans are actually likely to try to tune them _up_ in power. They overdid it on the ones who got scrapped in canon Sekirei, broke them in this as well, and immediately decided "we're not going to try to mess around with this again. Nope." So everyone's about the level of single digits, with the Scraps a bit higher.

2) There's no Sekirei plan. This should be obvious.

3) With there only being 108 Sekirei, heavy racism that the world of Remnant is still getting over, and the Sekirei's naturally submissive but powerful nature, they were immediately shunted into the Huntsmen and Huntresses, with the hopes of finding their fated ones among them so they can be deployed.

4) Huntsmen and Huntresses are very powerful. While any individual Sekirei is still stronger than any individual Huntsman or Huntress (especially Miya, but she's ridiculously powerful), the stronger teams are capable of matching or beating them, especially the weaker ones.

Here's the changes to the RWBY-verse:

None.

Okay, I lied, but seriously, not much of one. The only difference is that if a Sekirei reacts to you, you're encouraged to become a Huntsman or Huntress, no matter how incompetent you are. There's a bit of a stigma against people who get in on that alone, since it means you're probably incompetent, but it does mean that you're also bringing someone worth a full team, so no one's really willing to go too far over it.

And here's my reasoning for why I did the two reactions I did:

Karasuba just did it because she finally decided "Screw waiting for the person I'm supposed to react to, I'm just going to go wing myself on the next person I see so I can go have fun killing things." The other person I'd have gone with would be Musubi but I kinda wanna have her free for Jaune.

Homura because Yang and Homura are both the flame-based guardian type, and I get the feeling that Homura wouldn't mind being with Yang.

Those two because they're both siblings, so the chances of them both being compatible Ashikabi is quite high when even one of them is, and Ruby had to be one because she's the main character.

Final notes: Homura might seem a bit out of character. Do remember that he worked in a host club in canon. And he was popular. Dude can probably pull off flirting.


End file.
